Other Hades Beasts
Petit Eriko Petit Eriko (10) was a cactus given to Makito Ozu by Eriko. The Hades Beast Specter possessed it and became a giant cactus monster. Fortunately MagiKing was able to exorcise Specter from Petit Eriko and destroy it, restoring the cactus to normal. Hades Machine Golem Bullrates's soul was sacrificed to revive the in the Infershia Marudeyouna world, as, according to Meemy, a soul over 300 years old was required for the ritual. This creature is a rare "Machine Hades Beast", Vancuria called it the ideal of Infershia. Travelion attempted to keep the Golem from entering the real world, but failed. It was the first to be killed by MagiLegend while in the surface realm. Its death also proved that the Magirangers were worthy of keeping their Legend powers without having to turn into Heavenly Saints. Was used for "Ursus" in Power Rangers Mystic Force. 'Hades Fungal Beast Mold' The Forbidden was a softball-sized green orb created by Meemy using forbbiden magic. It released deadly green mold spores that would infect a host and would kill them when it opens its single eye by absorbing its blood. According to Hikaru, Mold was a murderous fungus that grew in the depths of Infershia and when there was nothing left for it to feed on it would then feed on its fellow mold. The only way to save a victim from being devoured by Mold was to kill it before it opened its eye. Meemy first demonstrated its power on the High Zobil, causing them to fall from their perches and being encrusted with the life-draining mold. Vancuria carried Mold around. Makito became one its many victims. However, it was due to the Legend MagiRangers that everyone was freed of Mold's infection as it was killed. However, Meemy summoned a powered up red High Mold (High Mōrudo) that infected MagiLegend (and the Legend Magirangers inside), but thanks to Wolzard it was destroyed. It was later revealed that it was because of Wolzard coming into contact with the High Mold, it acted as a catalyst for Wolzard/Blagel to regain his memories. Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera The is a product of a forbidden spell Memi cast using the energy stolen from Travelion as booster to perform a spell that creates life, fusing the spirits of the fallen Hades Beasts and Beastmen that were sealed away by Blagel within Infershia's Lost Graveyard of Hatred into one entity. Meemy stated that the monster had a thousand abilities and a thousand eyes and referred to it as the most powerful Hades Beastman, possessing their undying malice and thus had an obsession with fighting and killing. Chimera had three talking faces, and they are its main face (which also had a small vampire bat-like face on top of it, a chameleon/mermaid-like face, and a bull face. Chimera also has Troll's left arm with claws on its fingers, Peewee's feathers, Cockatorice's feet, a lobster-like face on its neck, a lion-like face on its chest and an eastern dragon head for a right arm. After defeating Hikaru and Lunagel in the Marudeyona World that Memmy created the beast in, the Chimera helped Wolzard capture the rangers and later the revealed Wolzard's true identity. Meemy sicced the Chimera after the Rangers escaped to the surface realm, with the monster killed by SaintKaiser. Was used for "Chimera" in Power Rangers Mystic Force. Lesser Demons Mahou Sentai Magiranger had a host of several (sometimes unnamed) monsters and creatures that were mainly used as a means by the primary villains or the Hades Beasts and Beastmen. These include the following: Blob Blob (16): In Stage 16, Branken call in a bizarre purple inhumanoid Blob to feed the Nightmare sisters to it as punishment for not capturing Lunagel until Wolzard appeared and drove the Hades Beast away. Centipedes Centipedes (19, 26 & 33): The centipedes were conjured through the use of magic by Meemy as more of an attack rather than to summon a creature. They were used against the Magirangers in Stage 25 and in Stage 33 they wrapped around the Ozu siblings' wrists and ankles and materialized into chains. Also when Meemy was first revived, when Nai and Mea displeased him when they said he was to serve them, he turned them into centipedes with their own faces, but willingly turned them back when they agreed to cooperate with him. Nai also turned Mea into a centipede when the Nightmare sisters first received the Wolza Phones from Meemy. Giant Companion Giant Companion (22): A giant, fire-breathing frog conjured by Kirikage's Ninpou to attack Urara and Tsubasa. Although the creature frightened Urara a bit, it was easily defeated by her and Tsubasa once they transformed. Hades Snakes Hades Snakes (39 & 40): The Hades Snakes were summoned during Hades Goddess Gorgon's Divine Punishment. She conjured the snakes to appear all over the world and to burrow into the ground and to bite any living creature on the surface world. After that, Gorgon would activate the magic of her mirror-shield to cause all who have been bitten to be turned to stone. One of the victims was Smoky. Fortunately, when Hikaru sucked up Gorgon's shield with Travelion's Destruction Fire, all of the snakes were destroyed. Hades Frogs Hades Frogs (43 & 44): These are the Hades God Toad's "children". During his Divine Punishment, Toad summoned a huge cloud containing Hades Frog eggs, which would then hatch and cover the earth in these frogs (similar to the Biblical Plague of Frogs). Hikaru and Smoky attempted to suck up all of the Hades Frog eggs using Travelion's Destruction Fire, but since there were so many, Travelion lost a great deal of energy and did not have the power to fight against Toad himself. Just as the Hades Frog eggs hatched and the frogs began to fall from the sky, Myuki used her magic to freeze and shatter all of the descending Hades Frogs. See also *Mystic Force Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger